Pay to Play
by TrippleThreatTrio
Summary: The Mai HiME and Mai Otome girls are getting saucy in these pairing one-shots. Look up your pairing in the chapter list, and if it isn't there, request it! Parings thus far: Haruka/Yukino, Nao/Rosalie.
1. YukinoHaruka - Story 1: Free Trial

**Paula:** Hello my lovelies!

Resident pervert at your service, better close your mouths before you catch flies boys, the PWP gets hot and heavy. Ladies, don't you worry, I write plenty of the sensually arousing content as well. For those of you who like to get their kicks, I like to bring the kinks too, so no worries there either.

I have so much to share with you, but I thought for my first story, I wouldn't be too dirty. I've got a busy week ahead of me, but I haven't posted anything yet, so here goes nothing. Pull out the swanky beats, and don't forget to lock the door.

This is a one-shot series, so get ready to look for your favorite pairings as time goes on. Taking requests for parings only, so PM me at this account if you're at all interested.

 **Pay to Play**

 **Story #1**

 **Free Trial**

I liked to consider myself a master of the arts, a connoisseur of beauty, and an enthusiast of all things captivating. This however, was worth far more than a mere photo in a frame, I doubted that a camera lens could bring out the true magnificence of the woman before me. She was truly like that of an Aphrodite, a goddess, in both power and form.

She was the type to subjugate any and all who dared cross her, she always had been, if my recollection didn't fail me. I might have been drinking profusely, but even I knew better than to claim inebriation. The pink in my cheeks were due in large part to her shapely hips shimmering from side to side.

There I was sipping my single malt scotch on the rocks, my eyes drifting from the patrons to the entertainment. I'd never once sat in a strip club before, and I had to admit to my own niggling curiosity as I hid behind my drink, as if it might possibly give me courage. Smoke covered the room, the haze one of intoxicated stupor. The room was stifling, and the women were warmer still. The one I had my eye on, the temptress that she was, intimidated me.

It was not something I was entirely sure I felt comfortable with. My paramour's eyes were on me, dragging slowly over me.

She was like a lioness, exotic, and yet beautiful. White wisps of clothing covering her ample chest in such a way that made my mouth run dry. She showed just a little less than the other girls on the floor, violet framing her eyes, which were also a soft purple color, fierce, just like her gaze.

It held me trapped, her sauntering hips leaving me completely speechless. She passed me by entirely, gifting me a view of her backside that lingered, waiting. If I had just a little more courage within me, I might have slipped one of the bills into the folds of the lacy silk that covered her rear.

As it was, I could hardly breathe, my cheeks a red flame I couldn't quell.

She came around to meet me, winking softly. I realized then, and felt even more at odds. She watched me so intently, she remembered me, just as I remembered her. Her voice played no games, and left no question. "Yukino…Yukino Kikukawa."

My name on her lips was like a dream. So much more awe-inspiring than I thought it would be. Her voice a raw power, authority that she claimed, always, and it chained me. I could only nod. I wanted her to use that power on me. "It's been a long time, Haruka."

"Too long, how was Paris?"

"It was fine, but I'm glad to be home. I missed you," I said meekly. She smiled at this, the smirk pulling at her lips making her even more radiant. It's why I fell in love with her in the first place. That sincerity, and her personal convictions, I hoped they hadn't changed. "When I found out that you worked here, of all places…"

"It's okay," Haruka said to me, reaching out to take my hand. Our friendship, in spite of the distance hadn't changed. "Actually, it's kind of fun working in a club. The pay isn't too bad. Besides, they need someone around here who can take care of the riff-raff."

That was my Haruka alright. My fierce, protective, friend. Unwilling to give up on her convictions. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her, and her hand was so warm against mine. "I'm sure everyone is safe and sound with you here to protect them."

"I'd like to think so," she told me with a nod. "You're here to have a good time, though, so want to go to the back?"

Blunt, to the point, and so near. I'd always wanted to feel her touch on me. I'd never had the courage, but I came home for her. To see her and confess my feelings. It seemed pointless now, like those wisps of smoke from the other patrons. Haruka could see my reactions to her, the warmth in my cheeks, and the tremble in my stance. We weren't young high school girls anymore. We were women, telling the other exactly what we wanted.

No pretense, no hidden agenda. Simply passion. She wanted me, I wanted her. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"That's why there's a back room," a little tug, and I was swept away. "Besides, it had better not be anyone else but me."

The back room was quiet and bathed in dim blue light. A single pole, small stage, and a bar sat behind several layers of black curtains. We no sooner entered and my back found the wall, and her lips found mine. I tangled my fingers into her hair, as hers found my hips, slipping down to cup my thighs. Her motions were steady, lips and hands against me, guiding me, holding me to her.

Every possessive rumble from her throat hummed approval and question alike. Wrapping my arms around her neck, she lifted me with ease, her raw power flowing freely from her every touch. Her hips moved with mine, a slow dance, cloth a maddening tool between us…one that slowly drove me insane as my glasses fell onto the floor, my eyes no longer hidden from her gaze.

Setting me on the bar, I laid down, and Haruka followed, my dress leaving me behind. I was exposed to her, utterly at her mercy, as she kissed me once more. Her hands toying with the fabric around my bra. I wanted to rid her of that white silk around her own bosom. She stopped me, one hand holding down both of my own above my head.

"Don't touch the floor girls," Haruka murmured into my ear before nipping at it, toying expertly with her teeth. "That's a rule," she growled, and I could only stifle a small moan in response. "Good girl, you get a treat," as she said this, she untied the two white knots that held her top in place, leaving it forgotten on top of my white and pink dress. Hard pink nipples pressed into my own when she leaned over me once more, our bodies sliding lustfully over one another.

There was nothing good about the thoughts in my head, or the heat between my legs. I wanted her to take me to the brink, or at least break my resolve completely. Instead, I felt her maddening kiss once more, as her free hand awkwardly made its way to the clasp of my bra. Our bodies were unsteady against each other, I'd never once felt the touch of another, nor taken the time to accept the gaze of another woman on me.

Haruka had never been a subtle person, but, she'd always been respectful.

Her gaze now, warm and hungry at the same time left me at odds, even as she released my hands from her hold. She would let me cover myself, if I wanted to…I didn't want to. Instead I nodded slowly, lifting my hand to cup her cheek. "Touch me, Haruka. Take me."

A nod lit her already passionate gaze once more. Between her heated kiss and her breasts against mine, I could not help but lose myself, bucking my hips more fervently than before. Snaking a hand between her body and my own, she moved my underwear aside. One slender finger entered me easily, my own passions spilling over her hand as she growled deeply in pleasure. She added another, and I broke the kiss, closing my eyes in a hiss.

"You're my girl," Haruka said softly, a gentleness in her tone went against her true spirit. The way her palm crushed the tiny bundle of nerves at the apex of my legs, it left no question there. I dared not defy it, or the come-hither motion that beckoned me to answer back with a call of my own. "No one else can touch you now, do you understand Yukino?" Another kiss, and my thighs shook. "You're mine…" A nip to my neck, and my body wound tight. "Only mine."

I loved her, wanted her, needed her…

At that I could not hold, and I broke, heat and ecstasy flooding over me in that dark back room.


	2. NaoRosalie - Story 1: Punishers

**Paula:** Hello my lovelies! I hope all of you are well. Today we pay tribute to two of the cattiest ladies in the Mai Otome Universe; Nao Zhang and Rosalie Claudel.

A small little caveat before we begin.

You see, I would have taking this **_much_** farther, but I was instructed not to do so. A pity really, although, I do understand why. The woman who made the request expressed the desire for an open ending. She wanted to get into a little role-play with her lover. Since the request was within reason, I decided to have fun with it.

 **Warnings:** Minor references to spanking, and BDSM…and asses, lots of asses…

 **Pay to Play**

 **Story #2**

 **Punishers**

Ink, it was such an addictive substance when painted onto a body.

Addictive and alluring, pain betwixt pleasure. An open honesty of bared flesh for anyone who might see the image. A small tidbit of the soul within gifted to the onlooker, there was nothing more sensual. Nothing more entirely erotic, than the resolve to tarnish what God had bestowed.

To bend the mold of humanity over backwards was alluring, but to outright snap conviction in half, that was sexy.

It marked the flesh, branding it forever with the emotions of that one single endeavor. Pain etching permanence with every single drop that soaked into the skin. There was nothing more arousing than tending to the sting afterwards, kissing away the ache, and caressing away the scars before they could form. There was a bond amongst those like herself, willing to share that pain, and the stories that came along with it.

Nothing turned her on more. She ached than to kiss tattoo painted flesh. Rosalie believed in honor, in wearing her heart open in every facet of her life. Tattoos were part of that.

Her sense of justice gripped her so dutifully that even punishment allured her. To dole them out, to see sweet, succulent, retribution was always her goal. Her eyes however, were not on her guests. They were glued to the stage, gazing upon creamy smooth thighs, and the long leather heels that clicked and clacked across the stage. Strobe lights cutting out the figures of well endowed women in a backdrop of smoke and haze.

Her outfit hid her well, unlike the girls that tempted her. She had to admire them, the ladies scantly clad, breasts beautifully bouncing to the music. Hips swaying to the smoky jams and heavy base. The cracks of whips, crinkling of supple leather, muffled moans, they made her want to moan in return, offering her pleasure to theirs.

The dancers kept the waitress enthralled with every movement. Blue eyes watched them with huger, entirely addicted by their dancing. She could almost taste the salt in the air, and smell the heat of womanly desire. Her tongue run over her lip on pure instinct alone, a slow meticulous intake of breath her only solid ground. She needed to be touched, to be spanked, whipped, and fucked until her body could take no more.

The blond bombshell smiled when an idea came into her mind. With a tray balanced on one palm, a playful little smirk upon her lips, she let her body do the talking. It was true that the black one piece hid all the right places, but it exposed the single most important place on her body, her butt, and the tattoo that sat there for all to see.

It was the only red on her. Even her lips were pale in comparison, but that red heart, the same color as her crimson blood spoke everything she wanted it to. Gliding beyond the patrons, she went on ignoring the howls and catcalls. It gave her a rise to know that she was still attractive, and she sent a wink over her shoulder for their trouble. Before she knew it, a round of applause pulled her eyes back onto the stage, where some new women entered. She could tell by their makeup that her favorite manager was in the back. It sent a chill down her spine, and a warmth in her belly.

Slipping past the staff room door, one door gave entry into the kitchens. She put the empty tray by the door and sauntered off. Drifting to a room where the showgirls prepared for each number, she found the woman she was looking for. Younger than most, fiery red hair and damning green eyes speaking all. The woman was a different breed, a predator, though she didn't look it.

Rosalie wasted no time find herself a place to rest, leaning against the redheaded woman's chair. "At it again, Nao?" she laughed, her fingernails tapping away at the metal back. "Letting your guard down a little too much, don't you think?"

Lime green eyes lifted from their place from the stack of money, a grin falling into place. "What can I say, the crowd loves it."

"Oh, the crowd loves it alright, but so do you. You're a fiend," no small amount of humor laced her voice. "Akane probably doesn't know what to do. Shizuru has the poor girl bent over a chair, her pretty little ass exposed."

"Boney, that's what it is," Nao huffed. "I keep saying we need to feed the girl a few hamburgers. One day you lunatics really will break the poor girl."

"Only if she begged me too," A small giggle slipped from the blonde, a finger perching to her lips in thought. "I'm almost disappointed to hear that, but then I remember that it is you, and I'm hardly surprised."

Nao frowned at that. "Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch. Listen, I've got nothing against Akane, she's a nice girl."

"A little too nice, perhaps? She's new, give her a few months and she'll find her place."

An exasperated sigh was the only indication Nao gave, which was a feat in and of itself. She was rarely speechless. Quickly she changed the subject. "What about Kazuya?"

"Oh please, as if you had to take a guess. Anh has him right where she wants him. Locked the boy up good and tight this time, he couldn't look away from Shizuru dominating Akane even if he wanted to. Shame on you," Rosalie reported darkly with an upraised eyebrow. "You don't play fair. I've half a mind to punish you for that."

"You're the one who wanted to switch out of the dominatrix number. Can't replace you babe," Nao said as she stood from her place. Giving the blonde bombshell a strong crack on the ass as she passed by. She wasted no time pulling out the costumes for later acts. "Shizuru and Anh, they have the bodies, but you…face it babe, you've got the talent."

"You give me too much credit. They run the show flawlessly, and Shizuru can work a whip on my ass any day she likes. She's good Nao, trust me."

"Oh, I never said she wasn't good. I said we can't replace you," Nao laughed as she pulled out a short leather corset. "You get a light in your eyes up on that stage. The guests see that. Shizuru can't hold a candle to you when it comes to domination. She can put up one hell of a damn good show, but she isn't you."

"It's a gift," Rosalie smirked, knowing _exactly_ why that was. "Shizuru doesn't appreciate pleasure in pain quite like I do. If you want to set a fire under her, give Akane to Anh, and put Natsuki in the hot seat. Now _that_ … _mmm_ …that'll turn some heads. Natsuki's got one of the best asses I've ever seen."

"That's because she is an ass," Nao retorted. "It doesn't matter anyway, Shizuru doesn't like Natsuki on display."

"Just an hour with her, and Natsuki would be begging me for the hardest orgasm of her life. I'd do it too," then an afterthought came to her, "I'd even let Shizuru have her way with me after. She would do it too."

Of that, Nao had no doubts. "Knowing you, you'd love every second of it...tell you what, get off the bar floor and come back to the stage. I still have your costume and everything."

Rosalie bit her lip. She'd been tempted a few times, just so that she could feel the long leather boots hugging her thighs. There was nothing more arousing than the corset in Nao's hands hugging her form once more. The green lacy ribbon clashed against the otherwise black, red, and metallic piece. She considered herself like a gift. Wrapped up for anyone naughty enough to dare to pluck it and unravel her completely.

It was her favorite piece, and seeing it lit the flames of desire in her once more.

As soon as she saw Nao pull out the gag and the whip that went along with her costume, Rosalie's warm blue eyes darkened a shade. Old memories came back, ones that rattled her bones to merely think about, and she almost wished that she was rattling chains that held her down instead.

Turning sharply on her heel, Rosalie locked the door. "I can't do that."

"You can, you choose not to."

Leaning heavily on the wood, she fantasized about all of the nights spent in ecstasy. Perfecting what had to have been the most exciting thrill of her life. She could almost feel the ache in her wrists from the hours of play and rehearsal. "I made a promise," she said with a soft purr in her voice, "and I know I should keep it."

"You never did tell me why you quit," Nao mentioned then, almost uncaring… _almost, but not quite_. A liquid heat dripped into her voice, sulky, and aggravated.

Closing her eyes, Rosalie sighed away the building desire of being watched that made her pussy clench. The mere thought of the old routine made her wet. "Laula, doesn't mind me playing around, or even sleeping around, but the stage…" trailing off, Rosalie dimmed the lights. "I'd be a bad girl, and Laula, she's all about obedience."

"That's why you only bottom for her," Nao concluded not even bothering to pull out the cuffs or the chains.

"Not only for her," without missing a beat, Rosalie grabbed the chair, giving it a spin before kneeling over it. "You know what to do, so don't hold back."

"Remember the safe word?"

"Never Changes."

"Neither do you."

"Bitch."

"Careful Nao, remember the second half of the night, you're mine. I will seek retribution."

"All the more reason to tire you out before that happens. Game starts now then," Nao strutted over to Rosalie's side. Grasping the woman's hair she crushed the woman's lips with hers. Teeth against tongue and nails against flesh, Rosalie moaned deep in her throat. Nao would have her begging and pleading for orgasm before the night was out. Rosalie was sure of it, all too eager to return the favor.

* * *

Pairings that have been requested for later chapters (in order of request):  
Mai/Midori: -Work in progress.  
Shizuru(Dom)/Mai(Sub) – Waitlisted.  
Natsuki/Mai (Otome versions of the characters) - Waitlisted.  
Haruka/Yukino - Waitlisted.

If you see your pairing of choice here, it means I have accepted the request to work with it, and it will appear in later updates to this fiction. I have no idea when the next chapter will be ready, IRL comes first.


End file.
